What If and What Would Happen's of 13 Reasons Why
by HelloI'mPeaches
Summary: What if Clay hadn't left the room when Hannah wanted him to? What happened when Clay approached Skye in the hall way? What would happen if the tapes got out? To find out you simply go ahead and read.
1. What Would Happen If Clay Hadn't Left?

******All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author Jay Asher. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended**

_What would happen if Clay had not left that room where Hannah was? Would she have told him about her life? Would she refuse to talk or was she so desperate she would spill everything out? Would she have gotten help? Most importantly would she still be alive? These are the same haunting questions Jay had probably been thinking about after hearing Hannah's eerie voice on those tapes._

**~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O**

**Clay POV**

"Stop," she said pushing me against her. I got up from her in confusion. I dint know what was wrong with her. "Stop, leave," she pleaded.

She slid off the bed to the floor and hugged her knees as she cried. I couldn't leave despite her wishes. Something was wrong something she wasn't telling me. I know I just got to know her tonight for a couple of hours but it's because of that I have to know what is wrong.

"Leave please, just leave," she begged.

"No," I said, "What's wrong?" I got on my knees next to her. I tried putting my hand on her hair to smooth it out but she pulled away from my touch.

"I can't tell you," she whispered through her sobs.

"Why not?" I asked her quietly. "We talked the whole night about everything," I said.

"I know and it's why I can't talk to you," she said. I tried patting her hair again and she let me. She moved herself into my arm and I held her there as tight as I could.

"I don't know what you're trying to say," I told her with all honesty. I didn't understand why she couldn't talk to me anymore. I still wanted to be with her, but she didn't know that. "I still want to be with you."

She looked up at me with her shining tear stained blue eyes. "No you don't," she said but she didn't move.

"Why not?" I asked her again. "Give me one reason why I cannot be with you?"

She took in some breath before continuing. "Clay, when we were kissing," I nodded a gesture of letting her know to keep going. "They felt real, as if I could start all over again but from where? I can't change my reputation, and I can't let yours be over because of mine."

That's what she was so worried about her reputation the school had given to her. That's when all my doubts about her were washed away. She wasn't the school slut, she hasn't been with anyone, she might as well been as clean as I was. What people said about her were just rumors; they were lies shoved in her face. Through this time she's been hurt and lied to and she needed a friend. That's why she went to lighter topics.

"You let me connect with you," she said again, "When I couldn't do that anymore, when we went to lighter topics you made me laugh. You're hilarious Clay. That's why I kissed you I couldn't connect anymore because I was scared of what's to come."

"Don't be," I said. "I don't care what people think about you or what they think about me. I like you Hannah. I've liked you a lot for a long time," I blurted it out but I did not care anymore.

"Thanks," she said.

"I promise I won't hurt you," I said.

"Look at me," I was. "I've heard that so many times before. I'll trust you this time but if you ever hurt me."

"I solemnly swear I'll drive myself to Hell," I pledged. She chuckled lightly but I knew she was serious.

"I'm serious," she said.

"I know," I smiled and so did she and we kiss again before we left the room and the couple from the couch stumbled into the same room.

**~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O**

**Several Weeks Later**

**Clay POV**

We walked hand in hand out of the school. At first people talked about Hannah and me but gossip subsided and everyone let it pass as old news. I was happy and she was too. Since the party we've been a steady girlfriend and boyfriend.

Whenever I saw her face she was smiling. It was hard to believe when she told me she was going through a dark hole so deep she thought of killing herself. That thought hasn't crossed her mind for a while now but she's scared of it. Besides the suicidal thoughts she's told me about why she's thought of it. I'm proud of her despite her flaws. She's been pulling through it and doing it with a sincere smile. I couldn't imagine what would have happened if she committed suicide.

**REVIEWS!**


	2. What Did Clay & Skye Say To Each Other?

******All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author Jay Asher. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended**

_How about Skye? At the end of the story we see Clay approach her in the Hallway to at least say Hi. What if that small talk became something more? Would Skye's departure from the rest of the students have to do anything with a dark secret she's been hiding? Maybe she has nothing wrong or as serious as Hannah did but would Clay still reach out and be the friend she might want? Most importantly what would have she said to him?_

******~O~O****~O~O****~O~O****~O~O****~O~O****~O~O****~O~O****~O~O****~O~O****~O~O****~O~O****~O~O****~O~O****~O~O****~O~O****~O~O****~O~O****~O~O****~O~O****~O~O****~O~O****~O~O****~O~O****~O~O****~O~O****~O~O****~O~O**

**Skye POV**

As I walk down the hall I hear footsteps from behind. I don't look back to see who it is. I keep walking to my next class. I'm already late but I honestly do not care I've been late thousands of times before it won't matter this time either. Sure Mr. Delaney will be mad and give me the _Are you okay?_ Or _You're making a habit out of this Ms. Miller _speech. No matter what I say I know I will lie to him. I might say _"I won't be late again Sir," _another lie thrown in his face. Or I might say, "_Yes I'm fine Mr. Delaney, nothing is wrong," _another possible lie thrown in his face. Suddenly I don't feel like going to class anymore.

"Skye," I hear a familiar voice say my name. I turn around and see Clay again. I saw him yesterday on the bus.

"Clay," I say. For a moment we just stand there and stare at each other. "Coming in late today?" I try to make it sound like a joke and he chuckles.

"Yeah," he says looking down at his untied shoes and then up at my face. "I had a long night," he looks down and then up at me like before.

"What is it?" I ask him. "You look nervous, is everything alright?"

For a second I thought he was about to say no and as sadistic as it may sound it would be nice to know someone is doing worse than I am. Instead he says, "You want to go out sometime? Maybe hang out?" He looks up at my eyes as he said it.

It takes a minute for his words to settle down on my skin. For so long I've been pushing the world away from me I was used to being excluded from every social activity in the high school. I feel my lips form into something they haven't for a while; a smile, a sincere smile and my cheeks feel hot and red as watermelons. "You have been waiting all this time to do this?"

"Sorry," he says as his lips too pull in at the edges to form an adorable smile. "Lately I've been learning things that I should've learned a long time ago."

"Does it involve asking girls out?" I ask him trying to be silly.

"Something like that," he says.

"I gotta go," I say, "Call me." I walk past him to head out the same doors a few minutes ago I walked through. I hear him running towards me. This time I look back.

"You're not going to class?" He asks me confused.

"Not anymore," I tell him and continue walking. He walks next to me as we pass the double doors.

"Where are you going?"

"I don't know, walk around I guess."

"Mind if I join you?"

"No I do not," I smile again.

******~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O****~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~**

It's been a few months now since me and Clay has been together. The hurt that I was feeling before is still there but it's doing better. I guess all I ever needed was a friend which I kept away.

I confide in Clay and he does the same with me. I was brave enough to let him know the hurt I went through the summer between Middle School and High School. In return I got love from him; the pure kind. He didn't look at me differently or thought I was dirty and dumb.

A few days after I told him my secret he told me one of his. Rather he told me Hannah's secrets. He confided in me and told me everything he learned through the tapes Hannah sent. Ever since the tapes he thinks a lot about Hannah and what could have been. He knows better not to let it beat him.

It's crazy what 13 reasons/ people are capable of doing without knowing. I'm just glad I didn't end up like her. I'm glad I wasn't another passing thought to Clay.

**REVIEWS PLEASE!**


	3. What Would Happen If the Tapes Got Out?

**All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author Jay Asher. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

_What if the tape got out in the public manner Hannah talked about? How would they get out? What would people think about the people in those tapes? Who would go to jail and who would lose their jobs? How big of a news would it become? How would Clay and the others feel about this? Would it be breaking chaos in within the small high school and town? How much of an impact would it be to hear Hannah's voice one more time? Most importantly how would people react upon hearing the stories Hannah had to say?_

******~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O****~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~**

**Hannah's POV**

As I looked from above I saw everyone in class except one student. Tony sneaked into the Principal's office and locked the door from inside he then got a chair and out it inclined against the door in a manner it no one else would be able to come in. He placed the first tape inside the tape recorder. He turned on the speaker.

"Hello," he said and heard his echo go throughout the school. "More than two weeks ago our classmate Hannah Baker died," everyone, the students, teachers, custodians, the office staff, including the Principal who was walking through the halls of his school paid attention to Tony's voice.

"She committed suicide. It was sad news to hear for most of us. It became harder for those few individuals that made her crazy enough to do it. Soon after her death she released 13 tapes and gave them to some of our students explaining why she had done it. If it didn't pass through all 13 people the tapes will get out and that's what's about to happen," as he said his last few words Justin, Alex, Jessica, Tyler, Courtney, Marcus, Zach, Ryan, Clay, Jenny and Bryce all freeze in their seats. Some are in the same class and look at each other.

From outside of the office the secretaries were trying to get in but it was no use because they didin't have the key to the door. One of them rushed out to find a custodian's key. My former classmates looked around and began whispering to each other. The Principal who in his morning rush forgot his office keys was walking faster to his office. This day was going smoothly for Tony, it's a day that would become big news in the small town of Crestmont.

Then suddenly everyone stopped talking, walking, pushing, absoulutely everything when Tony pushed the _play_ button on the tape recorder. Justin's tape began.

"_Hello, boys and girls. Hannah Baker here. Live and in stereo. No return engagements. No encores. And this time absolutely no requests,_

"_I hope you're ready, because I'm about to tell you the story of my life. More specifically why my life ended. And if you're listening to these tapes, you're one of the reasons why." _

Tony helped himself and went on the principal's computer for some quality time with solitaire. Outside there was commotion all over the place. The secretaries and the Principal were discussing about calling the Police to stop this so called madness.

When Tony heard talks about the Police outside he prepared his plan B. He got his memory card and plugged it into the school computer where the list of e-mails of every, parent, staff, and students was stored. He prepared the e-mail which it said: _The rest of Hannah Baker's story hear it if you want to._ He then added the recordings he saved in his memory card and added every e-mail and with one click it was sent to all of them.

By the time teachers were ordered to get the kids out but all of them refused and stayed in the classrooms the tapes had been sent to everyone. Some began to say they would go to the school auditorium to finish hearing my story and some did go to avoid their teacher's nagging. Everyone wanted to hear except the people who already knew about the tapes. Justin, Alex, Jessica, Tyler, Courtney, Marcus, Zach, Ryan, Clay, Jenny and Bryce were the first to go back home.

In the hall they bumped into each other and looked at each other as if wondering who was the coward who didn't pass the tapes. Everyone was ashamed of how they were involved in all of this.

Clay snapped, "Who was it?"

They all stared at him. "This was supposed to be only for our ears. Who didn't follow the rules? Who?" He was angry and it was the first time any of them including me saw him like that.

He pushed Bryce, "Was it you?" Bryce pushed him back.

"Does it matter?" Bryce asked and he might have sounded fine but even I knew inside he wanted to scream.

"Yes, it does," Justin said. "The tapes are out and it's because of you."

"Didn't you do enough for one lifetime?" Jessica said almost in tears. "First me, then her and this?"

"I didn't think this would happen," he hesitated.

"Well it did," Jessica said hysterically pounding her fist against his chest as hard as she could but not hard enough.

"You know what after this," Courtney said, "I hope you do go to jail."

"For what?" He yelled. "I didn't do anything."

"You're just going to pretend that aren't you?" Zach said. "Face it, the tapes are out. You raped her and touched Hannah when she didn't want to. I stole her notes when she needed them the most. Marcus thought the date was a joke and tried to touch her. Jessica stopped being her friend when the rumors began. Justin turned their kiss in one big snowball, Alex helped build that snowball. Tyler invaded her privacy, Ryan stole her poem and people made it a big deal. Jenny crashed into the stop sign; Courtney was just a fake friend to her. And Clay," no one knew what to say about him. Out of all the tapes his seemed the most innocent. And I knew he didn't belong there.

"I could've helped her but I didn't," Clay answered. "But none of that changes things. We did what we did without thinking it."

"So what the hell do we do?" Courtney asked.

"Just like Hannah's death; nothing," Justin said.

One by one everyone left to their homes. By that time Cassette 1 Side A: Justin Foley's was done and Cassette 1 Side B: Alex Standall was beginning. Everyone was the auditorium hearing my voice telling the story and 12 people.

By the end of Cassette 1 Tony got on the speaker and said: "Teachers don't you think it is only fair for the students to know what happened to their classmate as consolation? It's only fair and besides Hannah wouldn't have left these tapes for no reason."

The teachers and Principal weren't too sure but decided to join the students and hear my story. By the end of Cassette 2 Side A: Jessica Davis, the reporters came with cameras and interviewed the staff and some of the students in the auditorium. Two reporters were sent to Justin's and Alex's house begging for an interview meanwhile a third reporter got the call to interview Jessica.

I never pictured it would be something huge like this but I secretly wanted it to be the way. On the local channels they were talking about the _scandal _that was going on in the school. More and more people drove to the school to either get their kids or stay and listen.

By the end of the day everyone knew about my death and the reasons behind them. Reporters went to the houses of the people in the list but none were lucky enough. Mr. Porter was at home when the door knocked he left way before his tape; Cassette 7 Side A. The reporters told him the story and he slammed the door in their face and went back inside to his family dinner. When his wife asked who was it? He responded by saying, "They have the wrong person."

When my parents came home from work and saw the news they were shocked as everyone else. My father wanted to kill everyone they mentioned especially Mr. Porter. My mother had no choice but to calm him down and make some tea for the nerves.

Everyone in town knew about the tapes and me and the 12 other people. If it weren't for Bryce none of this would happen. No one would have known about the tapes except for him, Tony and the rest of the list.

The following days were chaotic around town. My parents eventually moved because of all the press and the looks people gave them were enough so they began a new life without me in another town.

Mr. Porter kept his job he wasn't counselor anymore. Detectives were sent to investigate the rape mentioned in the tapes and eventually Bryce had to pass up college for jail sentence of about 5 years. The whole town gave Tyler Down weird looks and he was grateful when it came time to leave the town for out of state college. Jenny got a fine of 600$. As for everyone else on the list everyone knew the truth about them they were all treated rather badly but one. Clay wasn't treated like the others but he still beat himself up for it but Skye was there to help him. When his Senior year came he and Skye went off to college and rented a house near campus.

Slowly one by one left the small town of Crestmont trying to forget what they were part of. Most of them went on with their lives trying to forget and never looking back on the incidents that took place their. All but one; Clay Jensen. After he went to college he would come back every Thanksgiving, Christmas, 4th of July, Mother's Day, and Father's Day and everytim he did he went to either the movie theater. When the came and he had children he made the excuse of going to the park with them; where I had my first kiss.


End file.
